


Stolen Roses

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Rowena, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attraction, Beta Fergus, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Officer Dean Winchester, Omega Castiel, Prize Winning Flowers, Sorry About The Cat, destruction of property
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel is forced to call the police after someone vandalizes his property, stealing his prize-winning roses and trashing his flower beds.  The officer that responds to the call handles the case with tact and gets to the bottom of things very quickly.  With the case solved, he offers to come and help Castiel repair and replant his flower beds.  He's thankful for the help, and as they start the gardens over, something more than just the flowers begins to bloom.





	Stolen Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Here is Day 13. I'm almost caught up! Lol. Enjoy!

**Day 13- Wrath**

 

Sometimes Dean loved his job.  He got to help people, got to be a part of the community, to see the children growing up and getting on with their lives, and he made friends with them.  Sometimes though, he wasn’t so fond of it, like this moment right here.

 

He stood with his hands on his hips waiting for the Omega in front of him to stop screaming long enough to get his side of the story.  The man was beautiful, even with the fire burning in his sapphire eyes, but right now he just wanted to understand the situation so he could respond accordingly.  When the man finally stopped to take a deep breath, he spoke up.

 

“So let me get this straight, someone came into your yard, destroyed your flower beds, cut down your rose bushes, _stole_ what they cut down, and your cat is missing?”

 

“They _stole_ _my rose bushes_!”  The man threw his hands up in the air, clearly as frustrated as he was angry.  Dean took a look around the Omega’s front yard.  It really was completely trashed.  Whoever had done this was an asshole of the highest degree.  Who did this kind of thing?

 

“Mind if I take a look around the property, see if I notice anything?”

 

“No, go ahead,”  The man, Castiel Novak, he’d made a note of the man’s name as soon as he’d arrived, made a sweeping gesture, so he began walking around, looking at all of the damage.  Someone had torn plants up, trampled others, and just made a general mess of everything Castiel had worked so hard to plant.  The Omega followed behind, smelling of anger and frustration.  He felt bad for the man.  It was clear he’d put a lot of love and care into his gardens, and they’d been so cruelly ripped from him.

 

“What does the cat look like?”

 

“Big, orange, no stripes though, with a white chin and a strip of white down his chest.  He’s long haired, so most of his size is his fur,”

 

Dean spotted the orange fur first, under the back porch.  He approached slowly, not sure if the cat was just sleeping, or if it was what he was afraid of.  As soon as he’d bent down to look and seen the blood in the cat’s fur, he’d known.  Behind him the Omega let out a high pitched wail as his eyes fell on his pet.

 

“Oscar!  No!”  He sobbed.  Dean stood up again, putting himself between the dead cat and the man, blocking Castiel’s view.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m going to investigate, ok?  I want to know who did this, and I want them to pay for it, but you need to be calm so you can help me figure out who had motive to do something this cruel,”

 

Castiel’s voice hitched as he nodded.  “Yes, ok, w-what do you want to know?”

 

“Do you have an Alpha or Beta that you might be in or have previously been in a relationship with that could do something like this?”

 

Castiel looked at him for a moment as though he were crazy just for asking something like that, but then his expression turned thoughtful.

 

“No, I’m not currently with anyone, and I can’t think of anyone from my past that might have done something like this.  I haven’t dated in a while.  The last Alpha I dated, she was pretty calm and the breakup was amicable.  I couldn’t imagine her doing something like this.  Before her I dated a Beta.  He was a little short tempered, but we still had an amicable breakup,”  He crossed his arms and tapped his chin thoughtfully.  “There’s one person that could hate me enough to do something this awful,”

 

Dean was scribbling down everything he was being told.  He looked up expectantly when Castiel paused.

 

“And who do you think might have done it?”

 

Castiel motioned for him to follow him back out front.  He pointed to a house across the street.

 

“That’s the MacLeod house.  Fergus is a Beta but his mother Rowena is an Alpha.  She has a deep dislike of Omegas and doesn’t believe they should be independent, with property of their own.  She has given me nothing but a hard time since I moved in and she learned my orientation.  Her son doesn’t have a problem with me.  If anything, he’s asked me out at least three times now, but his mother has been trying to chase me out of the neighborhood since I got here.  This area is primarily Alpha run households, so the Omegas and Betas here are all mated, unless they’re children.  I’m the only Omega not mated and living on my own.  I’m an anomaly, and one she hates.  Add into that the fact that she is jealous because my gardens have won year after year in the local garden club, and I have prize winning roses,”  His voice hitched as he looked at his destroyed flower beds and the empty holes where his roses had been.  “I _had_ prize winning roses.”

 

“You think she could do something like this?”  Dean wanted to follow up on any leads possible, but just hearing what Castiel had told him, it sounded like this Rowena woman was the likely suspect.  He started walking across the street and the Omega followed him to the curb.

 

“You need to stay here.  Don’t antagonize her, it won’t help me get to the bottom of this.  Go back inside your house.  If she sees you and she _is_ the one that did this, she’ll clam up,”  Dean spoke softly, wanting to keep Castiel as calm as possible.

 

“Can I at least bury my cat?”  There were tears in the Omega’s eyes and Dean felt really bad for him.

 

“Not yet, I want to photograph it, for evidence.  Once I come back and get the pictures, then you can bury him.  In the meantime, if you want to dig his grave, that would be good,”

 

Castiel nodded and headed back around his house, disappearing from sight.  Dean took a deep breath and crossed the street.  He knocked on the door to the MacLeod house and waited.  After a minute the door opened and he found himself looking at a short Beta man dressed all in black.  He assumed this was Fergus.

 

“Can I help you?”  He eyed Dean’s uniform and frowned.

 

“Yes, my name is Officer Dean Winchester and I would like to ask you some questions about some damage that was done to your neighbor’s property overnight,”

 

The man’s frown deepened.  “What damage?  Which neighbor?”

 

“Castiel Novak.  Someone destroyed his flower beds, stole his roses, and killed his cat,”  Dean replied.  The Beta’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes blew wide open.  His shock was genuine, Dean could tell that much.

 

“Someone killed his cat?!”

 

“Slit the poor cat’s throat.  He’s devastated,”  Dean watched the man closely but he seemed genuinely disturbed.  He doubted the Beta had done it, but there was still a chance the man was faking it.  “Is your mother here?  I’d like to talk with her,”

 

“Mother isn’t home.  She’s in Chicago, has been for the last month.”

 

Dean kept his expression neutral.  He knew the Beta was at least lying about that.  His scent betrayed him.

 

“Uh huh, and do you know when she’ll be back?”

 

“Sorry, no.  She makes these random trips all the time, and she doesn’t tell when she’s leaving or when she’s coming back,”  Fergus glanced nervously behind himself, and that was the moment Dean knew for sure that he was lying.

 

“Yes, well, you’re a lousy liar.  I know she’s here, I saw her earlier looking out the window, so why don’t you just get her out here to talk to me now,”  Dean was bluffing, but it had the desired effect.  A woman in an extremely form fitting, green velvet dress stepped out of a room to the right and walked up to the door.  He was wondering how this woman could possibly be the Beta’s mother when she looked younger than her own son.  Fergus looked up at her with wide eyes.

 

“Did you do this, Mother?”

 

She patted him on the shoulder and pushed him back a bit.  “Go now, darling, make mummy some tea,” 

 

He stepped back, frowning at her and shaking his head before walking away.  She turned her attention to Dean and he suddenly had the impression that he was talking to a snake in their human form.  It made him very uncomfortable but he maintained his neutral expression and kept his scent that way as well. 

 

“How can I help you, Officer?”  She clasped her hands in front of herself and smiled.  He noted that she looked like she was dressed to go to some kind of party instead of casually like most people would be on a Saturday morning.

 

“Someone vandalized your neighbor’s yard sometime late last night or early this morning.  His roses were stolen and someone killed his cat,”  Dean knew she’d heard him telling this to her son before, but he was carefully gauging her reaction now.  He was also paying close attention to her scent.

 

“Oh my, what an awful thing to have happened.  I do hope he’s alright and that you find whoever did this,”  Her voice dripped with false sympathy, and he could see the gleeful hatred in her eyes.  It was very disconcerting.

 

“Interesting that you say “he”, when I never said which neighbor,”

 

There was the first spot of self-doubt in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared, replaced by another insincere smile.

 

“Well, I just _assumed_ it was the Omega across the street.  He’s the only one with roses, besides me, and a loose cat.  Shame that someone killed his wee ball of fur,”  She clicked her tongue and shook her head.  Suddenly her eyes hardened as she looked past him.  He turned to see Cas investigating one of his empty rose beds.  Turning back around he cleared his throat, drawing her attention back to him.

 

“Do you have some kind of tiff with your neighbor?”

 

“Me?  Oh no, not at all, not _really_.  I just don’t think he should be living all by himself, it’s not safe.  An Omega should have an Alpha to take care of them, it’s what’s right,”

 

Dean forced himself to stay calm.  God, he hated sexism.

 

“Well, he’s taking perfectly good care of himself, and he didn’t deserve what happened to him.  Killing the cat hurt him worse than losing the roses.  It takes a sick kind of person to kill an innocent animal,”

 

“Mother!” 

 

Dean looked past her as she turned around, and saw Fergus standing there with what looked like a rose bush in his hands.

 

“How could you, Mother?!” 

 

“Fergus!”  She hissed her son’s name but he ignored her as he stepped up to the door and thrust the plant out at Dean.

 

“I can’t believe she did it!  I never thought my own mother capable of such cruelty, but apparently I didn’t know her as well as I thought I did,”  The Beta looked incredibly apologetic as he passed the bush over to him.  “I became suspicious, so I went out to our backyard and sure enough, there were twelve rose bushes that I recognized as coming from Castiel’s yard, because we don’t have roses in the backyard, and he tags his.  Told me so himself once, but I never told my mother that.  She really killed a cat too?”  He looked at his mother with disgust and Dean just knew that once she made bail, Fergus had incurred his mother’s wrath, and he was definitely going to pay for that later if he didn’t get out of Dodge quick. 

 

“Yes, the cat is dead,”  Dean pulled his handcuffs out after calling to the nearest unit and telling them to come.  He read Rowena her rights as he cuffed her, ignoring the way she screamed and cursed at him as he led her down the steps and to the curb.  When a police car pulled up and two officers got out, he handed her over, explaining what she had done, and what she was being charged with.  Once she was in the back of his car, he turned back to Fergus.

 

“All of the bushes are back there?”

 

“I count twelve.  I don’t know how she thought she’d get away with it.  She’s always coveted his gardens and his roses, but the fact that he’s an Omega just infuriated her.  My dad was an Omega, and she had a lot of rage after he walked out.  He tried to take me with, but I was just a wee pup and I had no say over who I wanted to stay with.  She was aggressive, told him he wasn’t taking me anywhere, and so I was forced to stay with her.  She never let me see him again either.  I did though, once I was an adult.  I still see him regularly.  I think maybe I’ll see if I can stay with him for a while.  Mum wouldn’t let me move out when I turned eighteen.  I’m bloody thirty five and she still won’t let me leave!  Well, if she’s locked up, I’m packing my things and going, before she gets out.  She has to make bail, right?  She needs a lawyer to do that?  Or me to get the money?”

 

Dean nodded.  “Yes, that’s how it works,”

 

“Well, she doesn’t have a lawyer, so the state would have to assign her one.  When she gets her one phone call, she’ll be calling me.  I will conveniently _not_ answer.  I need to hurry and get out before she comes back,”  Fergus rubbed his hands together with a mixture of nervousness and excitement.  “I should have known she was capable of something like this, she hates poor Castiel so much, and he’s never done a bloody thing to her!  He’s been nothing but nice.”

 

“Well, let me take this one over to him, then you can help me get the rest of them,”  Dean went down the stairs and walked back across the street.  Castiel looked up when he saw him coming, his expression one of surprise and then joy when he saw what the Alpha was carrying.

 

“Oh!  She did do it!”

 

“Her own son turned her in.  She had them all in the backyard.  I’m going to bring them back now.  You should hurry to get them back in the ground, but I need to photograph all of the damage, and the stolen bushes first, so just give me a few minutes,”  Dean told him.  Castiel smiled up at him from where he was kneeling on the ground.

 

“Yes, ok, I can wait a bit,”

 

Dean set the bush down, snapped a few pictures, then headed back to the MacLeod house.  He took the necessary pictures, then with Fergus’ help began bringing the bushes back.  Thankfully Rowena had been careful in removing them, so the roots were still intact.  It was clear she’d planned to plant them in her own yard.  He found a knife atop a pair of gardening gloves not far from the stolen bushes but he was fairly certain that if that was the knife used to kill Castiel’s cat, there wouldn’t be the proof needed to prove it.  Instead, he decided to focus on the expensive bushes that were worth hundreds of dollars each.  It was an easy felony, and he was looking forward to throwing the book at this woman.

 

When he delivered the last bush, he squatted down beside where Castiel was busy replacing the second one.

 

“I’m sorry this happened,” 

 

Castiel smiled at him as he used his trowel to pat down the dirt around the bush.

 

“I’m just happy to get my roses back.  I’m still upset about Oscar, mind you, but this still makes me happy.  So does seeing that beast getting arrested.  You’ll throw the book at her, right?  My bushes are insured, and they’re worth hundreds of dollars each.  That constitutes a felony, I know that much.  I’m most definitely pressing charges,”

 

“Good, I assumed you were anyway.  I already have your statement, but I’d like you to come down to the station to formally press charges,”  Dean said.

 

“I will do that as soon as I get these all replanted.  If I don’t hurry they may be damaged for good,”  Castiel moved over to the next hole and carefully maneuvered another bush down into it.

 

“Hey, I, uh, could come back and help you,”  Dean offered.  Castiel looked up at him again, his smile even wider.

 

“You would do that?”

 

Dean looked around at the destroyed flower beds.  “You’re going to need a lot of help to fix all of this.  I like gardening.  I don’t mind helping,”

 

Castiel stood up, removing his gardening gloves and dusting off his pants.

 

“I’d like that.  I don’t know any Alphas that enjoy gardening.  I think it’s refreshing.  I really could use some help.  My flower beds are destroyed.  I’ll have to build them all back up.  Those were worth several hundred dollars as well,”

 

Dean shrugged as he smiled.  “I’m not like most Alphas, I suppose.  I do a lot of things people don’t expect that I would do,”

 

“Such as?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Well, I really enjoy baking.  It’s a favorite pastime of mine.  So is canning.  I have pretty extensive gardens of my own, though no award winning roses.  I have, however won awards at the fair for my pies, and even a few cakes,”  Dean scratched at the back of his neck then grimaced when he saw that there was dirt under his fingernails.  Great, it was probably on the back of his neck now.  Castiel was looking at him differently, as though he were suddenly the most fascinating person he’d ever seen.

 

“You’ll come back?  Today?”

 

Dean checked his watch.  It was half past nine, and he’d already made one arrest.  He had a report to write, patrols to do, and then he got off at two.  If he changed and came straight here, he could be ready to help dig in the garden by two thirty, but if he stopped at home to get some of his own plants to help replenish Castiel’s destroyed gardens, he could be here by three thirty.

 

“I can be here by three thirty, does that work?”

 

Castiel clutched the trowel and gloves to his chest and nodded eagerly.

 

“Yes, that works.  I’ll probably take a break after getting the roses into the ground and eat some lunch.  I skipped breakfast and I’m already starving.  I’ll be waiting though, for you to get here,”

 

Dean smiled as he began backing up towards his patrol car.  “Tonight or tomorrow morning you can come down to the station and press charges.  She’s not going anywhere, it’s a weekend.  Judge won’t see her until Monday at the earliest,”

 

“I’ll aim for tomorrow morning then,”  Castiel promised.

 

“Alright.  Well, I have to go write my report and then finish my patrol.  I’ll see you this afternoon.”

 

Dean headed back to his car and slid in behind the wheel.  He could see Castiel watching him as he pulled away from the curb.  He was an interesting man, that Omega, and he looked forward to spending an afternoon planting with him.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

With his report filed and the rest of his afternoon not turning up anything interesting, Dean was able to leave work at two.  He hurried home to change into clothes he didn’t mind digging in the ground and getting dirty in, then headed out to his own gardens to select some of his flowers to take with him.  By three he was on his way to Castiel’s.  He parked his Impala in front of the house and after taking the flats he’d put the flowers in over to one of the trashed flower beds and setting it down, he went to knock on the door.  Castiel answered almost immediately.  He was wiping his hands on a dishtowel but he lit up when he saw it was Dean.

 

“Oh!  Hello, Officer Winchester,”

 

“Please, I’m off duty, call me Dean,”  He smiled and motioned towards the flowers he’d brought.  “I hope it’s ok, I brought some plants from my house.”

 

Castiel stepped out onto the porch and looked at the flats.  “That’s very thoughtful, thank you,”  He followed Dean over to them, smiling as the Alpha knelt down in front of them and began sorting through them.

 

“I don’t know what you had before this happened, but I brought what I raise in my own gardens.  It’s a mixture of annuals and perennials.  There’s some black eyed susans, some forget-me-nots, pansies, petunias, lavender, larkspur, and a few others.  Oh, and I brought a bleeding heart.  Did you have any of these before?”

 

“Yes, a few, but some of these are new.  I’d like to have them in my gardens,”  He smiled shyly at Dean as he knelt down beside him.

 

“I’m happy to hear that.  Shall we get started?”  Dean asked, smiling at him in return.

 

“Yes, let’s get started,”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

They spent the rest of the afternoon turning over the garden beds, removing the plants that were not able to be salvaged and planting the new ones.  It was after dark before they stopped.  Castiel offered to make him dinner, and he happily stayed. 

 

Over the next few weeks, as Castiel purchased new flowers, Dean would come and help him plant them.  Soon it became every moment he had free, he would come to see the Omega.  They had become friends, and by that fall, when the plants were beginning to go dormant in preparation for winter’s arrival, Dean still found himself at Castiel’s whenever he was free from work.  By the time spring had arrived, they were mated, and with a pup on the way.  Responding to a vandalism call turned out to be life changing, for both of them, and the Alpha was grateful he hadn’t passed the call off to someone else.  He had the family he’d always wanted, and after moving into Castiel’s house, he became the reason why Rowena no longer threatened the Omega, or tried to damage his flowers. 

 

The following year, Castiel’s roses won again.  Rowena moved right after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this one. I hope you enjoyed it. We're off to the next one!


End file.
